1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to downhole sensing and, more particularly, to collecting data from sensors located in a wellbore utilizing an asynchronous direct-sequence code division multiple access (DS-CDMA)-based communication scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Permanent monitoring systems in a wellbore that utilize sensors (e.g., quartz pressure/temperature (P/T) gauges) may provide pressure and temperature measurements by using a quartz resonator as the transducer to gather data that enables production optimization and reservoir management decisions.
A plurality of the sensors deployed in a wellbore may transmit signals indicating downhole conditions to a receiver located, for example, at a surface. Processing these signals at the receiver may be possible by each sensor having its own communication channel (e.g., wire) for transmitting a signal to the receiver. However, with more than a few sensors deployed in the wellbore, the cable involved for providing the multiple communication channels may be quite large. Therefore, there is a need for processing signals received from a plurality of sensors via a single communication channel.